Crazy Love, Emphasis on Crazy
by SpookyClaire
Summary: “I can’t be with someone who wants to keep me a secret.” Kurt whispered, “So this is goodbye.” Noah Puckerman does NOT give up that easily. Purt Slash! Rating for language.


**Crazy Love, Emphasis on Crazy**

**Summery**: "I can't be with someone who wants to keep me a secret." Kurt whispered, "So this is goodbye." Noah Puckerman does NOT give up that easily. Purt Slash!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Glee, though I do own both soundtracks and 'the Road to Sectionals' DVDs…does that count?I also don't own the song 'Crazy Love'. But I changed the words around a bit so that it was being sung to a male.

**Note**: When I was writing this I was listening to Jason Mann's version of 'Crazy Love', just thought you'd like to know. I don't write all the lyrics to the song, but Puck sings all of it, so just pretend they're all there.

This is also my first Glee-fic, so I hope its not total crap. Enjoy!!

--

Puck stood in front of his sports locker. He wasn't changing, wasn't getting ready, wasn't moving. He was just staring into his locker. The words were echoing in his head, constantly repeating. He couldn't think of anything else.

"_Puck…I—I can't be with someone who wants to keep me a secret…" Kurt looked away, his eyes glistening with tears. "So this is goodbye." Puck shook his head, opening his mouth, but Kurt spoke again "Too bad you care more about your reputation…than you do about me."_

_Puck just blinked. "But…Kurt. I—I __**love**__ you. You're the only person…I've never felt like this about __**anyone**__." _

_Kurt smiled sadly, "Me either. That's what makes this so tragic."_

A growl erupted from deep within Puck's throat. "Puck, man, you ok?" He jumped ever so slightly as Finn slapped his shoulder lightly.

"Yea…" He said after a moment, shutting his locker. "Yea, I'm fine."

"Well, good. Come on." Finn said, leading his friend from the locker room. "We're already late for Glee."

And suddenly Puck stopped mid-step. _Glee! That was it!!_ "Puck, you sure you're ok?" Finn asked, now turned and looking at him.

"Yea, man. I'm perfect." Puck smiled, laughing a bit. He _had it_! "But I'm gonna need your help with something. "

--

The next day at lunch the Glee members, minus Finn and Puck, all walked together from the music room towards the lunchroom. The two football players had bolted from the room as soon as the bell rang. They had both been acting oddly. Kurt let out a sigh at the thought of Puck.

"Kurt, are you ok?" Mercedes asked as they walked, breaking the silence.

"Yea, you've seemed a bit down lately." Tina added.

"I'm fine." Kurt smiled weakly, "I just…well, never mind."

"Relationship troubles?" Rachel asked and everyone looked at her in shock, "What? I care!" Kurt actually laughed a bit at that. "Seriously, are you ok?"

He smiled at Rachel, touched by her concern. Ever since they had bonded over their mutual crush on Finn they'd actually become secret friends.

Just like he and Puck and been secret _boy_friends.

He shook his head at the thought. "I'm fine." He said finally. "I just…I broke up with someone the other day."

"You were dating someone?" Artie asked, cracking his knuckles as Tina started to push his chair for him. He sounded honestly shocked. "I didn't know that."

"That was the point-" Kurt mumbled to himself but was cut off.

"I knew it!" Mercedes cried, "I knew there was someone! Who was it?"

"No one…it doesn't matter. It's over now anyway." Mercedes dialed it back and put her arm around his shoulder, smiling comfortingly.

"I'm sure they're lost without you, Kurt!" Brittany said brightly as they entered the lunchroom. He smiled at her, as the football players just laughed a bit, but not at him. Mike even clapped him reassuringly on the back while the noticeably-pregnant Quinn gave him a reassuring smile. He couldn't help the shock (and, quite honestly, the joy) that washed over him. Were the Glee members all _really_ becoming a group of 'unlikely friends'? He never actually thought it would happen…

"Hey, everyone!" The lunchroom quieted just as they made their way to their table. The cheerios sat at one end of the table with the football players while the original Glee members sat at the other end. Kurt hadn't even sat down yet when the call echoed across the room. He looked up to see what was going on. At the front of the room stood Puck, standing on an unused table, his guitar strapped to him. Finn stood on the floor next to the table, wooden spoons in each hand, the table edge covered in pots and tupperware. He was staring at the Glee lunch table, a laughing smile on his lips as he looked squarely at Kurt.

What the hell was going on?

"Everyone! I have something to say!" The room was now completely silent. "Recently something happened to me. You know what it was?" A few people cried out 'What?' making Kurt feel like he was at a Baptist mass. "I found the love of my life!"

Oh _God_. Kurt felt his throat tighten.

"I found the love of my life and you know what I did? I did the stupidest thing." He laughed a bit, as if giving a monologue for a standup routine. But no one was laughing. Everyone was watching with interest. "I tried to keep it a secret because I was _ashamed_. But not of my love. Never of my love. I was ashamed of _myself_." He stopped, and looking around the lunchroom he looked right at the Glee table. "But you know what? I don't care anymore! I want the whole world to know!" He sucked in a deep breath and cupping his hands around his mouth he shouted at the top of his lungs:

"I LOVE KURT HUMMEL!!"

The scream echoed off the walls of the lunchroom for a moment. Everyone turned to stare at Kurt as he stood there, eyes wide, hands pressed to his mouth. He could hear whispers start to erupt.

"_Dude, there's __**another**__ fag on the football team?"_

"_Is this a joke?"_

"_It has to be, Puck isn't gay!" _

"Kurt?" Mercedes whispered from his side, but he didn't look at her. His eyes were locked on Puck's.

The boy on the table shook his head as the whispers of this being a joke continued. "This isn't a joke. I love him! I love you, Kurt!" And suddenly he pulled his guitar up and started to strum it, starting to play a song. Finn started drumming on the cooking items he'd obviously stolen from the kitchen. They kept the beat together, sounding pretty good actually, as Puck began to sing,

_I can feel his heart beatin' from a thousand miles. And the heavens open every time he smiles. And runnin' to him, that's where I belong. _

"Oh, Noah." Kurt whispered. Eyes still locked with the singing boy. Neither blinked.

_He gave me love, love, love, love, crazy love. He gave me love, love, love, love, crazy love._

Kurt could feel his eyes welling up. No one had ever done anything like this for him. His knees felt wobbly, but he didn't move. Didn't sit down. He just focused on Puck.

_Yes I need him, in the daytime. And yes I need him, in the night. Yes I want to throw my arms around him, kiss and hug him and I kiss and hug him tight. _

Kurt stood stock-still as the song continued, right until the end his eyes were locked with Puck's. Neither looked away, neither blinked, afraid the other might disappear if they did. As the song ended Puck let his guitar drop so it hung from his shoulders, Finn stopped his 'drumming' and most of the lunchroom applauded.

"What do you say, Kurt? Do you forgive me for being a complete ass?" He called across the room. Kurt didn't trust his voice as the tears spilled from his eyes. He just nodded. A genuine, beautiful smile slipped across Puck's lips and he jumped from the table, all but throwing his guitar at Finn as he ran across the room and threw his arms around Kurt.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he held him tight. "I'm so, so sorry…"

"I think I got that." Kurt laughed a bit through his tears. "Puck…that…that was…"

"Amazingly awesome?" Puck supplied and Kurt laughed again as they pulled apart.

"Way to ruin the moment."

"Oh, I can bring it back." He grinned, pressing his lips to Kurt's. They held there like that for a moment until someone cleared their throat behind them. They turned to see Finn and the other Glee members (and basically the whole lunchroom) staring at them.

"Oh, hey guys." Puck smiled, "Enjoying the show?" He winked at his friends and Kurt just shook his head.

"Of all the people…I never would have guessed…" Mercedes was, for once, speechless.

Puck just grinned, "Well, if you don't mind, I think I need to give Kurt a tour of the janitor's closet." Tugging on Kurt's arm he led him away, "Ta ta!" He called.

The rest of the Glee members watched as they walked away, sitting speechless. But then Brittany finally broke the silence.

"You owe me five bucks, Santana!"

--

_Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!!_

_-claire _

_PS: Anyone know where I got the idea of Finn drumming on kitchen items from? Heheh…_


End file.
